Sealed Fate
by uglypetunias43
Summary: "Yuki why did you just...kiss me?" My first entry, so please be kind. Enjoy!


"Yuki…what are you doing here?" Haru stared at the rat sitting on his bed. He had paused in his doorway when he caught sight of the boy.

"I wanted to see you…and…" noticing Yuki stuttering he became curious.

"And what?" He moved over to the silver haired boy and sat next to him.

"And…I…wanted to tell you something…" Yuki stammered, turning his head to face Harus.

Haru looked into violet eyes. He was sure that his own held confusion in them. What could possibly cause him to be so obviously nervous? And why was he in his room? Usually the rat would speak to him when he came to visit or at school. Although lately, Yuki had become somewhat distant and closer to the ox, it seemed he would sit and walk closer to Haru. So close, that sometimes when walking home, he had to make sure not to bump into him. Not that Yuki ever noticed, he always had a far off look, like he was in deep thought. As if he didn't even realize how close to Haru he'd actually get. So far in his thoughts the boy was oblivious, but Haru was aware. He wasn't sure of what to make of all this. He felt worried and scared for his friend, his first love. Having such a strong connection to the boy, even though one sided that it was, he felt worse not knowing what was up. His mind franticly thought of possible problems and it seemed that only one really made him on edge…had Akito done something? He wasn't sure and wished Yuki would tell him.

"Yuki you can tell me anything. You know that. I'll always be here for you." Haru gently placed a hand on Yukis shoulder. Violet eyes suddenly looked straight into his and he waited.

xxxxxx

"Haru…I've done a lot of thinking and…" he stopped. Yuki didn't know how to tell him. Over the last couple of days he'd been pondering his feelings for the younger boy. He knew how Haru felt about him but his own feelings had always been different. He usually felt indifferent to the cow; only having the feelings of friendship for him. However, that started to change. He didn't know why or how, but being with him was easy. He didn't have to fill awkward silences because there weren't any. He was completely content with the silence; it was just nice to have someone there with him. Their conversations flowed with ease, and when Haru did turn black it was…fun. It made his day more interesting and that made Yuki happy.

"What's been on your mind?" Haru prodded.

Yuki looked down and felt he wouldn't be able to say how he felt, since it was all so new to him. But he wanted to tell Haru his feelings, the ox deserved to know. Yuki was unsure of how to do this, and then he got an idea in his head. Actions speak louder than words were the only thought that passed through his head when he made the decision to act. With his nerves gnawing on him, Yuki leaned in and with an intake of air, pressed his lips to Harus. His lips were soft and didn't respond. Yuki pressed his mouth against the others with a little more force and then pulled away. He thought that proved his point. He noticed how he was stiff with shock on his face. This instantly worried Yuki.

xxxxxx

I blinked. And I blinked again.

"Yuki…what…just happened?" I was too stunted to comprehend what just happened.

"I believe people call it a kiss," Yuki responded with nervous attitude.

"Yes, but why did you kiss me?" I tilted my head. The action cleared some of the fog that clouded it. I blinked a couple more times and suddenly felt excited. Yuki had kissed me…

"Because I wanted to, and being with you makes me happy. There's no one else I would rather be with then you. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure this out." His words were rushed and a slight blush started to creep onto Yukis face. I gaped at him. _My love_ was confessing _his love to me_. To say I was happy would be an insult. I couldn't even place this emotion it felt so good. I smiled.

"Yuki, I only want to be with you, and I swear it's about time you figured this out" I smirked. I still had my hand on his shoulder and moved it to his hand.

"I love you"

Yuki gasped. He knew that was a silly thing to do but he couldn't help it.

"I love you, too" and with all the emotion, Haru slightly snapped to black. Causing him to tug Yuki to him and crush his lips to the other boys. He felt Yuki shudder and gasp at his actions, which gave Haru the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yukis mouth. He explored everywhere, when he felt Yuki begin to fight against his tongue for dominance. Surprised that the silver boy was responding this way made Haru groan. Their tongues battled and Haru let Yuki win. Curious to see what the boy would do, Yuki searched inside his mouth and then licked the younger boys bottom lip. His hands had tangled themselves into his white hair and he didn't move them when he broke the kiss. Yuki leaned his for head against Harus and kept his eyes closed. Haru was in bliss. He had only dreamed of this ever happening and it was so much better then he would have ever thought.

"This better mean we're together now," Haru laughed.

"It does." And with that Yuki pressed his lips sweetly to Harus, sealing their fate together.


End file.
